Something Worth Fighting For
by NicHarper
Summary: He wasn't an evil mastermind. Nor was he one of their lackeys. And there was nothing he despised more than having to pretend otherwise. One-shot with hints of SkyeWard (Still mastering the art of summaries).


**A/N: Like many of you, I refuse to believe that Ward is a traitor. So, I have come up with a theory of my own.**

**I hope that it kind of fits with the scene's timing. I saw Coulson pull Ward aside and so I used that, but I haven't actually seen the whole episode yet - I live in Australia, and the episode doesn't air here for a few more weeks, so I've had to piece the events of 1x17 together using YouTube clips, summaries, and reviews.**

**Apologies for any spelling or grammar errors - there are always a few that sneak through!**

**Viva la SkyeWard!**

** *I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.***

* * *

He was sick of smirking. He hated pretty much all of the things that he had been forced to do these past few weeks, but most of all, it was the smirk. It had never occurred to him before this that the "bad guys" always seemed to have an arrogant sneer about them, but looking back, he now realised that it was something they always seemed to have in common.

Maybe it was because evil masterminds always thought themselves unstoppable, and felt the need to brand their egotistical nature on their mouth? So far, that was the best theory he had; whether it was true or not, he'd never know. He wasn't an evil mastermind. Nor was he one of their lackeys. And there was nothing he despised more than having to pretend otherwise – except for the smirk.

Being a S.H.I.E.L.D. specialist, he rarely had cause for any facial expression at all. Then he joined the team – in which case, his expressionless habits gave way to new things such as frowning, eye-rolling, and even the occasional smile; but even then, he had never been one to smirk. And thanks to this, he probably never would be.

Each day it got harder to pretend – anyone would've thought that it would get easier with time, but they would've been wrong. He hated what he had to do each day, he hated Garrett for making him do it, and sometimes he even hated Coulson for suggesting he go undercover in the first place.

* * *

"Ward, I've got some bad news..." Coulson had pulled him away from the others, so Ward knew that it couldn't possibly be for anything good.

"What is it?"

"We were wrong, Ward. Hand wasn't the Clairvoyant. It was someone else."

"Sir?" He frowned.

"It was Garrett, Ward. Garrett has been the Clairvoyant this whole time."

Ward's stomach dropped. That could _not_ be true. He knew Garrett, and he would never do something like this. It wasn't possible.

"No." Ward shook his head, "No, that can't be. You're wrong."

"We're not." Coulson replied sympathetically. From there, the senior agent explained everything his former S.O. had done – how he had mislead the team, how he had ordered Skye be shot, and how he had manipulated him into shooting an innocent man. And as much as Ward didn't want to believe it, he couldn't silence the feeling in his gut telling him that Coulson was right.

"So, what now?" Ward asked, still in a state of disbelief.

"Well, Hand and her agents are going to escort Garrett to the Fridge. There he'll be imprisoned and questioned for more information about Hydra's plans. But I think we both know that Garrett won't be telling us anything. This _is_ Hydra, after all – you cut off one head, and two more take its place."

"What are you saying?" Ward had a feeling he knew where this was going, and he knew that he wasn't going to like it.

"You know Garrett, you've worked with him – he trusts you."

"You want me infiltrate Hydra." Ward supplied.

"Yes." Coulson stately simply, "I know it won't be easy, and I don't even want to imagine the kind of things you'd have to do to earn Garrett's trust, but Ward, if you do this, we can stop Hydra. We can save S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What about the rest of the team?"

"We'll go underground, do what we can." Coulson shrugged slightly. They both knew that there was little be done once that happened.

Ward let out a sigh. Coulson was right. This was the best way for them to take down Hydra. He looked back towards the team – they were all there, FitzSimmons, May, Triplett, and of course, Skye. She was watching them, her heart in her eyes. He could practically feel the sympathy radiating from her.

He could feel his heart wrenching in his chest as he made up his mind. He looked at her one last time, trying to memorise every feature. It was almost cruel; not half an hour ago they had agreed to get a drink together; not half an hour ago, she had kissed him. And now he was about to walk away from her, maybe forever.

Infiltrating Hydra may not be something he wanted to do, but it was something that he _needed_ to do. Garrett had betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D., and he had betrayed him. He had destroyed Mike Peterson, he had tortured Coulson, and he had ordered Quinn to shoot Skye. And there was no way in hell that Ward was going to let him get away with that.

Squaring his jaw, Ward turned back to Coulson, "I'll do it."

Coulson nodded, "I'll ensure that Agent Hand takes you with her to escort Garrett to the Fridge, from there it's up to you – do what you need to do."

"And you'll keep them safe? The team?"

"Yes, I'll make sure she's safe..." Coulson sent him a kind smile

With a final nod and a grateful look, Ward turned to see Agent Hand and her agents escorting Garrett down the hallway. One look at Garrett's face told Ward everything he needed to know, and only proved to strengthen his resolve. He would do whatever it took to take down Hydra.

* * *

Back in his bunk at Hydra headquarters, Ward reached under his bed and removed the picture he had taped there. It was worn and crinkled, and it didn't help that he was constantly bringing it out from its hiding place to study it.

He wasn't in the picture, he had refused; so had May. It had been Simmons' birthday, and Skye (being Skye) couldn't let the occasion go un-celebrated. She had organised a cake and a few party hats, and they had made them all gather down in the lab to serenade the biochemist with a terribly off-key rendition of "Happy Birthday" – Skye had been the loudest of course.

And so, to mark the day, Coulson had snapped Skye and Fitz both huddled around Simmons, all of them wearing party hats and huge grins. Smiling at the memory, he traced the lines of her face once more. _This_ was what he was fighting for. _This_ was why he had to keep going.

After all, she _had_ promised him they'd get a drink.


End file.
